An application server, such as a Java application server, is often tasked to handle a large number of service requests. Thus, server performance can decrease dramatically even when only a few of the requests result in consuming a relatively large amount of memory. For this reason, monitoring memory consumption in such systems can be useful with respect to maintaining overall system stability. However, when the system is highly utilized, the activity of monitoring memory can itself significantly impact system performance.